


Taking Bullets

by MooseKababs



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseKababs/pseuds/MooseKababs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before a planned hive extermination mission can even start, the two man fireteam of Cayde-6 and Tevis-15 is caught in an ambush of Fallen forces. Cayde makes a rash decision that saves Tevis' life, and Tevis has to deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> So, if it wasn't obvious, Tevis is an Exo in my mind. I just assigned an integer to the end of his name, I don't know why 15 came up but it did. This is primarily unbetaed, so I apologize for any mistakes. I'm also rather new to the whole porn gig, so, again, apologies. Please enjoy.

Cayde-6 sighed into the cold air, hot breath creating steamy trails above him. He arched his back and felt the snow soaking through his cloak and the fabric of his garb. He’d end up rusting if he let it lay too long, but that wasn't what was on his mind right now. No, right now, as he tipped his head back and bit down on a gloved hand to silence his groans, he was more interested in his fireteam partner’s ministrations. One hand was wrapped around his jack, thumbing over its tip and leaving tingling static touches over it’s length. The other hand was pressing, hard, against the wound in his thigh, where a piece of twisted rebar was lodged. There had been a knight, just a few inches too far for Cayde to reach, aiming for Tevis. He couldn't make the kill with his arc blade, but he could take the hit. The blast had knocked him into Tevis’ side and he let out a cry of pain involuntarily. He tried to move his leg and found himself unable, and he grunted as Tevis sat up and fired rapidly with his sidearm at the Hive knight. It let out a cry and wilted to the floor, eventually turning to black, sooty dust and floating away on the wind. Scooting back out from under his partner, Tevis pulled on the bladedancer’s cape, rolling him over to examine him. Cayde gave him a disparaging look, pushing himself up on his elbows and letting out a huff.

“Hey, watch the cape.” He said, voice quiet, bunching up his cloak behind him. He glanced back at Tevis and frowned.

“Cayde, what the hell!” Came the scalding reprimand, “Why would you think that was a good idea!”

“He was shooting at you! It was my side or your head, Tev, and only one of those is replaceable!”

“... We have to get this thing out of you so I can patch your leg.” Tevis said after a silent moment that was as close to a verbal admittance of Cayde’s correctness as there would be. “Then we have to get back to the tower. I can't have you bleeding everywhere while I’m trying to clean out Hive nests, they'll smell you.”

“Oh, yeah, like I’m a god damned tagalong? Thanks, Tev, real glad I just took a piece of rusty scrap to the thigh to save your life!”

“Get over it. You know that’s not what I mean. Take these guns, you get to be sentry.” Tevis rumbled in an unaffected tone, handing his sidearm and sniper rifle to the bladedancer. The Nightstalker scooped Cayde up carefully, quickly making his way out of the compound.

Cayde had heard him swearing the whole way, and he knew he was bleeding, badly, enough to coat Tevis’ hand in his hydraulics fluid and oil and make his grip just that much more tenuous. The trip to the snowy mesa had been that strange sort of long that felt short when you thought about it, and now Cayde was here, light headed, with the other Exo’s mouth around his length, creating wonderful suction and pressure and heat and static in all the right places, doing all the things with his tongue that Cayde couldn't with his hand, puffing hot breath against his codpiece when he came away for air. With each bob of his head he’d work the rebar a little more, and it was just painful enough to ground Cayde and keep him from floating away on clouds of pleasure and system shock.

“Stay with me, bud,” Tevis murmured against the base of his jack, kissing his way back up it’s length. “Tell me when you’re close. Gonna yank it out when you come, make it hurt less.”

His voice was gravel and hushed, filling Cayde’s mind and making him really think to understand the words. Tevis dove back down on Cayde’s jack and hummed, tongue pressed tight against the bottom of the length, sending vibrations and static and little currents up through it’s thin plating and into the sensitive, unshielded wiring beneath. The blade dancer let out an embarrassingly long moan, almost five full seconds, which ended in one word. “Fffuck.”

Tevis was too good at this. He could play Cayde like a harp, both body and mind, and it was as arousing as it was infuriating. A chuckle came from the Nightstalker, sending a tingle up the taller mech’s spine, and Cayde slammed his fist down in the snow. Tevis wiggled the rebar a few times, fingers slipping in the mix of lubricants and oils and fluids that wept from the wound, and Cayde tossed his head to the sighed and gasped at the sensation.

“Close! Hahh, haah, heheh, I am… I’m r-real close, Tev, I…” Cayde babbled, bucking weakly and hissing at the pain in his hip. Tevis pressed him down firmly, careful of the wound, leaving a messy handprint on the other’s groin, thumb stroking little circles there as he sped up his efforts, watching as the bladedancer began to huff and writhe. Focusing on the task at hand, he curled the rebar in his fist in preparation to yank it away.

There was a loud gunshot, just above his head, and Tevis startled, pulling away and snapping his head up to see a flushed hunter glaring at him, his own sidearm smoking in his outstretched hand. Following the gun’s direction, he saw a Vandal body freshly collapsed in the snow, and glanced back to Cayde.   
“Don’t stop, god damn it! It's not important, just--” the taller, tealish mech wriggled. “Keep going, I-I got this!”

Giving a final glance to the dead body, Tevis quirked a brow, shrugged, and dove back down with renewed vigor. The other's body shook as he tried to subdue his urge to buck and roll, and with a few twists and zaps, Cayde came, filling Tevis’ mouth with static and engramatic data. In the same moment, he yanked, hard, freeing the twisted piece of rebar from Cayde’s leg. Cayde let out a groan, gasping once again, huffing hard and fast as Tevis immediately got to work, using his own cloak to dry Cayde’s jack off. Cayde breathed in and worked hard to cover himself back up, helping Tevis in his attempts to roll him onto his uninjured side. The other exo went to work with his first aid kit, twisting and clamping off the severed lines and applying field connectors to the broken wires. A patch was latched over the hole, and Cayde, the guns, and the remnants of the first aid kit were hiked up in the other hunter’s arms, piled together messily as they made their way back to the closest outpost.

Absently, Cayde considered taking bullets for Tevis a little more often.


End file.
